Kakashilicious
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Team Seven get more than they baragained for when they decide to find out exactly just what Kakashi gets up to in his spare time.


_(giggles) I was just listning to 'Fergie's - Fergalicious' and this came to mind and i could see it all so clearly in my head that i just started laughing, scaring the old person next to me in the library who slowly moved away from me hahaha.  
I hope you have a good laugh to this cos i think its funny Lol._ I do not own Naruto nor do i own the song 'Fergalicious' by 'Fergie'

**Disclaimer:**

**Dedicated:** This is dedicated to everyone who just needs a laugh, and Kakashi as i have just been informed that today (15th) is his birthday.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had just finished their training for the day and were headed for Ichirukas ramen shop for a well deserved dinner. When a thought happened in on Naruto and he couldn't help but let his wayward thought out for the others to know. A wide grin spread across his face as he stopped infront of the others.

Sakura's face hardened as she bumped into Naruto's back, "Watch were _your_ going Naruto!" Naruto turned to her a grin firmly etched on his face. Sakura's anger vanished as she looked at Naruto wearily wondering what he was up to.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's actions, but otherwise remained unaffected by the sudden change in Naruto's mood.

"Hey guys, have you ever wondered what Kakashi-Sensei gets up to in his spare time?" Sakura's face turned thoughtful as she pondered Naruto's surprisingly interesting question, _hmmm, what does he get up to?_ A varying display of images played through her mind, Kakashi imersed in a dirty video, Kakashi surrounded by a bunch of pervy books and magazines. Kakashi spying on the girls in the bath house.

Shaking her head free of the images she turned her head to see Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke was smiling as he appraised Naruto, "I have wondered that a few times myself," Naruto grinned wider "Teehee Hee" he rubbed a finger underneath his nose as he placed one arm behind his head.

The three genin huddled in a small circle as they tried to figue out just where Kakashi might be hiding out, Naruto's head filled with an image of Kakashi perched on the edge of a river, a fishing rod stuck into the ground while he lay on his back, arms behind his head legs bent and crossed.

Sakura sighed dreamily, _if I come up with a good suggestion Sasuke will know just how smart I am. HAHA YES! AND THEN WE WILL GET MARRIED! _

"How about we check the training grounds?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at her like she had grown an extra head, Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto laughed "Why would Kakashi-Sensei be at the training grounds, he'd probably be at his house, or buying some new pervy book to read. Geez Sakura for someone who's always boasting about how smart she is your pretty dumb."

Sakura hissed angrily and punched Naruto straight in the nose. A strangled sound came from Naruto as he went flying into a fence and landed in a heap on the ground. "Hey! What was that for Sakura."

Sakura turned her back to him folding her arms across her chest, "Hmmp"

Sasuke intervened, his curiosity had been piqued and he really wanted to find out exactly it was that Kakashi got up to in his spare time. "Look, We'll go to the training grounds first and then we'll check his house." Naruto jumped up and laughed as Sakura turned to Sasuke a triumphant grin on her face. _YES! SASUKE PICKED MY IDEA FIRST, IN YOUR FACE NARUTO HAHAHAHAHA!!_

All three started back to the training ground at a fast pace and searched underneath every rock and in every tree, finally after an hour of searching they gave up and headed off to Kakashi's house hoping to find him there.

The three genin hung upside down from the edge of the roof, their chakra holding their feet to the roof. They peered in Kakashi's living room window only to find their Sensei lounging on a chair and reading one of his pervy book. Sighing the genin all looked at each other in defeat, they were all hoping that he was getting up to something atleast a little more interesting.

They swung back up and were about to take off their respective ways when the pounding of a song came through the roof from Kakashi's house, grinning they all swung back to peer through the window.

What they saw made their jaws drop in surprise and disgust. Their Sensei was dancing around the room shaking his booty and waving his arms in the air as he sung along with one of the most pointless songs ever made, with a tiny variation.

"Kakashi-licious, But I aint promiscuous. And if you were suspicious all that shit is ficticous, I blow kisses, mwah mwah" Kakashi blew kisses around the room as he continued to shake his booty and wave his arms around. "Kakashi-licious definition make them girls go crazy, I'm, the K to the A the K to the ashi. And can't no other lad put it down like me."

Swinging back up to the roof all three looked at each other horror clearly showing on their faces, each shuddered at the same time and all took off in different directions as if by some unspoken agreement. They all would never speak of what they saw ever, and if they were lucky they wouldn't have nightmares.

Kakshi chuckled as he felt the prescence of his three young students leave, picking up his book he sat gracefully in his chair, "Kakashi-licious, hmm I quite like the sound of that." His visable eye crinkled slightly as he smile behind his mask. "They should learn not to spy on people, they never know what they might see."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke leaned casually against the nearest tree, Sakura paced back and forth and Naruto lay on his back on the ground his arms behind his head. They had been waiting for over an hour and still Kakashi-Sensei had yet to arrive, per usual he would show up late with some poor ass excuse.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well." Kakashi appeared as usual out of nowhere, peerched on a tree branch in a squat as he held his ever presant book 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' in one hand open infront of his face. "I'm sorry I was so late, I had a dance lesson to attend," Kakashi lept gracefully from the branch and landed on the ground not far from them. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all stared in shock as Kakashi started wiggling his bottom and humming the song they heard him singing too.

Kakshi chuckled lightly to himself as he turned to regard them, "today, we're going to learn about reamaining undetected while spying."

* * *

_Tee Hee, What did you think? Did you like it? Will you ever be able to listen to that song ever again without seeing Kakashi in your mind wiggling his bottom around (giggles)_

_Review?_

_Phoenix_


End file.
